More Souzas
by adhollandb
Summary: Melody Souza her two brothers and her son are looking for the last kid Souza. Her parents have been looking for him all these years and now they are so close but what happens when Melody not only finds him but her mate? She just wants tell her brother that he's not the only one and leave it at that but how can she leave when her mate lives in the same town?
1. Chapter 1

**hi I've never written a story on here before and please please tell me if I'm doing a horrible job or the idea of this is horrible or any criticism is appreciated thank you for just reading. And no I do not own darkest powers that Kelly Armstrong and I love her for it. I know a lot of the werewolf stuff is gonna be different and new characters are made up so please just don't hate me yet. **

_Jasmine looked over at her mate as he stood by the door of the small 'hotel room'. She rubbed her swollen stomach that carried their four little pups. She even felt one of them send a hard kick her way._

_"Ooh, these little burgers never stop" she leaned her head back against her pillow and close her eyes. Cam looked over at his mate. He walked towards her and climbed in bed wrapping his arms around her._

_"Jas what's gonna happen to them?" He said rubbing her stomach._

_"I don't know but Cam we're not the only ones. All the other subjects. They messed with their genes enhancing this tweaking that. They won't be normal. How can we raise them how can we train them if we don't know what their instincts are? Everything we know about our kind will be irrelevant. And those Darn doctors don't know anything about us or how we live. They assume we're all monsters. They're already afraid of us now, but what about our children? That's what scares me the most." They sat there in silence. Cam finally looked over to his wife whispered_

_"I'm so sorry." She looked at him._

_"For what baby?"_

_"For ruining your life." She couldn't do anything but stare at him._

_" You did not ru-" Cam just shook his head._

_"Your father would never have disowned you. You would have been safe and happy. And as your mate I have failed to do my one job which is to keep you safe and happy. Look what happened to us."_

_"None of this is your fault. YOU are MY mate. I would have been alone and scared for all eternity. You are the only person who will make me happy and keep me safe."_

_"This isn't safe. They have us locked up-"_

_"Together." Jasmine whispered. "That's all that matters."_

_Cam just shook his head. Jasmine reached up and touched her mates face. Pulled him close to her "Even the omega's are cute." He just smiled as she pulled him even closer to kiss him._

_{5 years later}_

_There was a little girl with curly red hair sitting in the middle of the "play room". Four white walls surrounded her. Sending images of the two girls who tore into one another. Blood splattering the white walls of their room. The girl herself covered in their blood. The girl could still smell the stench of blood. How sticky it was on her skin. She could still hear their howls of pain. Why didn't they stop. She asked over and over again if they could just share. The girls wouldn't listen to her. It was her fault if she was more demanding, more frightening she could keep them in line. Guilt rose in the pit of her stomach. Then fear settled in, were they going to punish her for it? She shook her head her red curls bouncing side to side. No it wasn't her fault. She thought this silently until a young lady with blonde hair walked towards the little girl and crouched down to the girls level._

_"Melody honey?" The girl turned towards her._

_"Yes Miss Lauren?"_

_"Can you come with me?" Melody nodded. They walked down the hall into another room. The little girl looked around and saw that all three beds including hers was stripped, the white walls were just as white like there was never blood on them at all. there was a bag on the bed she slept in. It didn't matter that the blood was gone Melody could still smell it underneath the cleaning products. She could still see it in her memory. Imprinted forever in her mind. Those white walls haunted her. Melody tugged on Lauren's jacket._

_"What's happening?" Lauren sighed and sat on the bare bed._

_"Remember how we packed the other girls things and they went bye bye? Well you get to go bye bye too." Melody's eyes widened, Lauren shook her head and quickly said,_

_"Oh but you're going somewhere else, somewhere much better." Melody remembered when the other girls left. There was only two. But they weren't very nice. They would bite at the nice nurse ladies. Well most of the nurses were nice but some of them were just mean calling them mutts and saying they were an abomination. Melody shook off the memory. It only made her feel guilty for their "bye bye." Melody followed Lauren out of the room and down another hall. In the middle of the hall was a big window. Lauren then stopped and turned to Melody. Lauren pointed out the window to two people standing on the other side talking to a man. Melody recognized him._

_"You see those folk talking to Dr. Davidoff?" Melody nodded._

_"Those are your parents." Melody looked at Lauren and looked at the people she said were her parents. Melody walked to the window and stood on her tippy toes. She pressed her face to the glass. There was a man he was tall. Melody couldn't help think how he looked like a scary giant that was in her fairy tale books. He had curly red hair like her. He had a lot of freckles from what she could see running up and down his arms little brown dots. She had them too. Melody looked at the lady she was tall too but not as tall as the man. She had long dark hair far beyond her shoulders. It was shiny and looked very pretty. All Melody wanted to do was play with it like the other girls did they always played with each other's hair. The man glanced over and saw Melody watching them. A look passed in his eyes Melody couldn't understand. The man walked to the window and squatted. He then pressed his face against the glass. His face was squished up just like hers. Melody then started to laugh. The man then made this silly face which made her laugh even harder. She put her hand up to the glass. The man then took his own huge hand and placed it parallel to hers. He looked Melody in the eyes. He had green eyes that seemed so sad and happy that it confused Melody. Lauren then tapped Melody on the shoulder._

_"Come on hun." Lauren opened the door. Dr. Davidoff looked at Melody and smiled. Melody always thought he was a creepy man. When he smiled she thought about the other two little girls. And how they tore each other up in a fight over a plastic pink van. Afterwards Dr. Davidoff came in all smiles and told Melody that they had to "go"somewhere else._

_"Melody this is your father and mother." The woman gasped when she saw Melody and raced forward and pulled her into a hug. Melody heard the sobs coming from the woman. _My mother_. Melody hugged her back and whispered "Its okay mama." That only made her cry even more. Which worried Melody._

_"Mama I'm sorry please don't cry." She pulled away from her and smiled. Melody realized that they had the same eye's. A bright blue that had I little gold strand seep from the pupil._

_"Oh baby I'm crying because I love you."_

_"Really?" Melody whispered. Her mother nodded._

_"Jas don't hog our baby girl." The man said picking up Melody and spinning her around. Melody couldn't help but laugh. She could hear her mother laughing as man pulled something out of his pocket. It was a bracelet it had two small black strings attached to a silver wolf holding him in man turned the wolf around and written on the back he read 'Souza'. He tied around Melody's wrist. Jasmine looked at Davidoff._

_"So where are the boys?" She said._

_"Well this was the female subjects only. We had to split up the boys between the four groups of werewolf subjects." Jasmine shook her head. "What does that mean? Where are my boys?"_

_"Well since there were so many males we split them up just in case."_

_"Just in case what?" Jasmine stared at Davidoff. Her first were balled up at her sides. You could feel the heat radiating from her._

_"Just in case they became to attached to each other. If one were too dangerous they would have to be taken away-"_

_"You mean killed?" Cam said his tone had no emotion. Melody looked at her father then at Davidoff. She couldn't understand what they were talking about._

_"No just placed somewhere else. Isolated. Your boys are back in New York we just placed the girls here in Georgia for other purposes. But don't worry Bryce and Lucas Souza will be returned to you."_

_"What?" Jasmine whispered._

_"They will be-"_

_"I gave birth to four babies. Bryce, Melody , Derek and Lucas. Derek will be with them too."_

_"Well Derek was in the position similar to Melody's. The other subjects were isolated and Derek was left alone. First the ones here then the ones there we had to terminate the werewolf section of the Genesis ll project. A man by the name of Christopher Bae had taken him in."_

_"You gave our son to some man. Our child!" Jasmine growled. She launched herself forward arms stretched out, but Cam caught the back of her shirt and pulled towards him with Melody still in his arms. She sobbed into his shirt. Cam looked up and met Davidoff with a cold glare._

_"Where can we find our son?" Davidoff shook his head._

_"Kits long gone it will almost impossible for you to find him. Besides you have her and the other two." Jasmines whole body shook._

_"I just want to see my son." Cam said and looked at his mate._

_"We'll find him."_

_"By the time we do he won't be our baby anymore." Jasmine sobbed. Melody wrapped her arms around her mother's head and kissed the top of it. But as her father carried her away Melody could still see the two girls rip into each other. A tear slipped down Melody's cheek. She whispered "I'll be a better alpha I promise. Then you wouldn't be gone."_

...

My body lurched forward and my head collided with the dashboard. Now I was pissed. The pain wasn't what pissed me off it was the bozo who was driving. I looked over at him "get out" I said as I started to move he started to whine.

"No I'm driving. I was just stopping so you would know the dangers of sleeping while driving." I looked in the back seat to see my son asleep with our two huge Alaskan malamutes laying slightly on top of him. Also my brother Bryce was snoring so loud I didn't need to look to see if he was awake. I looked over at my other brother Luke who was currently looking at the map. Wrong.

"Where are you going?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The turn was back there." He turned around and looked at the map.

"Crap." he muttered. He then pulled the truck over. We switched places. I put the truck in drive and corrected our route. When we got to the motel it was already dark thanks to bozos driving. We had to sneak the dogs in one at a time. After that we all rushed in making sure no one saw us. Bentley my son ended up curling in my lap and fell asleep again. My brothers piled up in the other bed and their snores were evidence of sleep. The dogs piled up on the end of my bed and soon were asleep. I picked up Bentley and carried him to bed. I laid down and closed my eyes. "Tomorrow we'll finally meet, Derek.

...

Something was gently poking my face. I opened one eye to see Bentley's face so close to mine he squealed and tried to crawl away but I grabbed those short chubby legs and pulled him in my lap.

"I'm gonna eat you." I said as I started growling. He just giggled and said "Mama alphas don't eat babies" he smiled. I just laughed and said "darn". Bentley moved his head to the side and showed off his teeth. Bentley had big brown eyes with a small button nose. He had curly dark brown hair and light mocha skin color. He wasn't biologically my son. His parents knew my father, their first child was put into the Phoenix experiment when doing so the signed Bentley up as well after losing the first child. Bentley was their new hope but then his biological mother died giving birth. His father was so upset he gave Bentley to us. Bentley was only a baby. I ended up raising him at the age of 14. Bentley is only 3 now. I love him so much I would do anything for him. I got up and saw the food I had packed had been eaten so I figured why not just take a shower pick something up. I woke Bryce up and told him I was getting ready to leave. I showered got dressed and then headed out.

I stood off to the side and waited for the man to give me my donuts. It was a nice view though. I looked around the small cafe. I used to live in a small town like this. Barley 200 people. I lived there from the time I was 5 to when I was 12. I did ballet for seven years at Madame Lena's school of dance. She was always mean to me evil women. My 'cousins' Lucy, Emma and I were all the same age so we did a lot of things together. Like ballet, softball, blackmailing our brothers we were busy girls. They weren't really related to us but we were the same race and dad always said blood doesn't make a family. My Uncle Beau (BO) lived next door to us for the entire time we lived there. Lucy and Emma were his sister's kids. She walked out as soon as they were born. Danny is his child the mother left him when he left the pack. He was my dad's best friend when they were kids. He would watch my brothers and me when mom and dad found out about were Derek was but he was never there long. Kit knew what he was doing when trying to protect his sons and that's what my dad appreciated the most.

"Melody" my attention was drawn to the man with the cute butt. He had a white box in one hand and a drink carrier in the other. I smiled and took both the donuts and the drinks and left the cafe. I spend the truck door and place the food in the seat and the drinks in the cup holders. I started to get in when the wind changed and I got a whiff of two different people. One was definitely werewolf that was no question. But the second one is what threw me off. It was intoxicating it wrapped its self around me and suffocated me. Like I was drowning in this wonderful sent that would haunt me forever. I couldn't move my limbs wouldn't work my brain shut off my heart stop beating. But my soul whispered to me "_mate_".

"Crap" I can't believe this. My mate the person I freaking live for is in the same town as my long lost brother. I couldn't turn around though. I couldn't let either one of them see me nor did I want to see them yet.

I hopped in the truck and quickly drove, too quickly I couldn't help but steal a glance at him. I didn't see much but dark hair. Then I realized what he smelt like. Wasn't his kind supposed to be extinct?

Was he apart of an experiment too?


	2. Chapter 2

I stretched out on the bed with files of paper scattered across the motel bed. I picked up his file for probably the fifteenth time in the past hour. You already know what it says. I know I know what they all say but now it seems like an invasion of privacy. He is your mate. I know but still I think if I need to know this he should tell me. Oh my goodness you already know everything on that file his birthday his race all the foster homes he's been in and out of. You also stalked all those other kids is that fair. Hey I did not stalk anybody I couldn't lead my pack into danger. Oh yeah it's not like y'all aren't genetically enhanced werewolves. I shook my head I really need to stop talking to myself it's getting creepy. I patted Luna's head her dark fur matched my brothers in their wolf form, but her eyes were a dark blue. There is a rumor that werewolves hate dogs and vice versa but it's not true. It is true that all animals are freaked out by us especially in human form because they see one thing and smell another. With dogs and wolves it gets complicated because in a way we are in the same family. Most of the time they will feel threatened. City dogs yap at us because they feel big and bad but really all you have to do is tell them that you are the alpha and they are they omega and by tell I mean by using body language that's how I communicate to all animals. It's an instinct with werewolves. But if you don't know how to present yourself then sometimes, especially wolfs, will flip out because they can't handle the unnatural. That's the way we seem to them if we can't show that we aren't threatening.

We found Luna and Cyrus when we were young kids they were abandon and when my dad said they were part wolf we begged him to let us keep them. We wanted to have something that was like us. As kids we heard that we were half human and half wolf, which dad told us that was bull crap (Our mama wouldn't let him use "foul language" in front of the "pups" and yes that's what they called us). Well they were half Alaskan malamute and half wolf. We were a perfect fit from the beginning.

The motel door opened and the stench of sweat and dirt hit me. "Wow y'all smell great." I said sarcastically as Bentley ran up and jumped on Luna she just turned her head so she could lick him. And then plopped her head down and closed her eyes. I just shook my head at them.

"You're still looking at the files you've already read all those files like 20 times plus the only person we are seeing is Derek." Lucas said grabbing a file with a picture of a girl with short dark hair and dark eyes Victoria Enright the witch who is biologically Mr. Bae's daughter funny huh.

"Yeah I know I just wanted to go over them again." I said lying straight through my teeth. I knew Lucas wouldn't but Bryce might. I looked over at him but he was too busy with Cyrus to notice. I looked back at Lucas "which reminds me we need to get ready to see Derek." Bryce looked over it was silent for a moment. This was it. We are actually going to see him.

"Well I'm gonna hope in the shower." Lucas said trying to figure out what to do with our time.

"Okay well then I'm gonna go for a run with Luna then." I said standing up. I wanted to clear my head maybe I can actually think of a plan. I changed into a pair of pull off shorts and a t-shirt. Luna and I ran out the door and unto the woods. When we got to a clearing I looked around to make sure I wouldn't be seen as I take my shirt off and put it to the side. My bra is too were it will be fine when I complete the change. I hunker down and will my body to change that's when the spasms hit. I see Luna with my peripheral vision she hates this the changing and how much it hurts me. Pain crawls down my spine and travels to my rib cage I hold in a groan of pain. I can feel my bones shifting my skin crawling. My long red curls shorting becoming fur. I took deep breaths calming myself. Luna scooted closer to me laying down in front of me. She placed her head on her paws watching me. I was almost done one more spam hit me my back cracked as I fell over on my side. My breathing was heavy and I ached all over but it felt good. Like working out I guess. The end result felt amazing. To have two forms. After a moment I stood on all fours and walked forward going through my routine. As soon as deemed myself ready i took off. Luna followed behind me as we ran through the woods. It felt so good to run my paws hit the dirt my vision was even more heighten my hearing my speed everything was more in wolf form. We came to a small creek. Luna and I leaped in rolling in the water we chased one another. After playing for a while we headed back to my clothes so I could change back. The run helped me clear my head and I had an idea of a plan. Probably wasn't the best but it could be worse.

I looked over the crowd then at my watch. Bentley was pulling on my curls. I could hear his breath start to slow. He yawned "Mama is he ever coming?"

"Yeah baby we're a little early." I said pulling him closer to me. He laid his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. Lucas stunk with a mix of anxiousness and fear. A familiar scent hit me. Derek.

"He's here come on." I moved closer with all the other scents it was easier to hide our own. I sighed with relief when I saw the little strawberry blonde walking next to him. Good it will make this a little easier. I walked with Bentley on my hip as I came closer I shifted Bentley to the other side of me and walked faster with a purpose. I ran into the little blonde girl. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry. I guess was in too much of a hurry to watch where I was going." I smiled at her she just shook it off but Derek was another story. He a stared right at me. But he wasn't gonna intimidate me as an alpha I couldn't waver under his stare. I stared right back standing my ground. Bentley started talking to the girl, Chloe.

"Your hair is really pretty." Bentley said distracting her while I got Derek's attention

"Derek we know who you are and we wanna talk and just talk" I said only loud enough for Derek to hear.

"You don't have to talk to us about anything if you don't want to you're not obligated to do anything but we can give you more information about your biological family. The Souza's." I looked in the directions of the bathrooms." Meet us there in five if you wanna hear more about your biological parents we know you're happy with your real family." I looked over at Bentley.

"Okay baby we got to go. I'm so sorry we bothered y'all." I then moved toward the bathrooms.

We all stood there together Bentley was hidden behind my legs peeking hoping to see "the guy we've been stalking" as he puts it.

"Who are you?" I turned to see Derek without his mate.

"Does it matter?" Lucas said. The two look the most alike. All three boys had dark hair and were the same height. Bryce had more of a boy face and had stubble chasing his jaw line. The other two had strong jaws with our fathers green eyes both me and Bryce got our mamas blue ones. I looked over at Lucas.

"You know it does." I said to him. Bryce spoke up "We are part of the Genesis Project. And from that you know what we are and how the information we have might be beneficial for you if you want it." I held out a piece of paper to him. He looks at me with question but then takes the paper. He looks at us again "I want a name." He says calmly. I picked up Bentley he smiled and said "Souza's." His eyes widen. As we walked past him Bentley whispers to me "Mama is the pretty lady his mate?" I smiled and nodded

"Yeah baby she is."

"Good."

(Derek P.O.V)

Derek flopped on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling tracing imaginary lines within the groves creating hidden pictures. He turned his head and caught a glimpse of the crumbled up piece of paper. He turned back around. _I don't want to know._ He thought but he knew his curiosity when sooner or later get the better of him. He said now he didn't care all he needed was his dad and Simon and that was it. Especially after meeting the Cain's, but these people claimed they were Souza's and he couldn't deny the obvious those boys strongly resembled him. When he caught a whiff of the females scent it smelled so familiar, like home. Derek shook it off. _It doesn't matter I'll never see them again. _Derek got up and grabbed the ball of paper about to shoot it in the trash until he heard a knock on his door. Simon peeked in. He shoved the paper in his pocket.

"Chloe's here." Derek looked at him questionably; they hadn't had plans had they? Usually she was the one to forget not him. Derek got up and met Chloe at the end of the stairs he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey did we have plans?" Looking down at himself he just went on a run with Ash, he was in basketball shorts and t-shirt, with sweat stains. Not very date worthy.

"No I just thought I check on you seemed kind of out of it since we left the mall is everything okay?" Chloe said her big blue eyes looking up at him. He didn't even attempt lying to her but took her hand and led her outside to the hammock. They both laid down looking up at the sky. He took her hand in his own just looking at it running his finger over the back and front. They sat therein comfortable silence for a while. Derek finally spoke up "Some people wanted to talk to me. They wanted to give me some information." He looked at her through his hair "about my family." Chloe's face didn't change in the slightest. Derek pulled the paper from his pocket. 'Have you read it?" Derek shook his head. Chloe looked at him and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Maybe you should. Just so you know what it says." Derek nodded and took a deep breathe reading the letter:

Dear Derek,

We want to make sure you understand that the information we provide is one hundred percent correct. To prove it we have documents to show for everything we say. We want to also make it clear that we know who you real family is Mr. Christopher Bae and Simon Bae and we are not hear to get rid of them or replace them. We aren't even asking if you want to join our pack or even if you want us in your life. If you want to meet it will be on you terms unless it considers the Cabals then I will have to say no under any circumstance my pack comes first and I will not risk their lives. But if you want any information from us you will have 48 hours from our meeting to use the email below to list your terms meaning: location, how many people, what any information you want us to provide etc. Please Derek just give us a chance.

Melody Souza

Derek looked at the email address at the bottom and looked back at Chloe. She kissed his cheek.

"It's your call babe."


	3. Chapter 3

_(ALMOST 18 YEARS AGO)_

_Their paws hit the ground harder dirt flying behind them as they ran. Each trying to get ahead of the other, trying to out do the other. Their thoughts filled each others minds as they sent playful jabs back and forth to one another. "Come on Omega! I told you you couldn't keep up!" She sent the thought his way and his tongue rolled out in wolfish grin. He began to move faster quickly earning the lead in their little race. They continued down the path. She knew they were coming to an end but couldn't get the lead as it came closer she finally made a decision. "A girls gotta do what a girl's gotta do!" she sent to him as a warning and lunged forward knocking the other wolf to forest floor rolling together, playfully nipping at one another. _

"_That's cheating Jas" he nipped her shoulder as the two wolves rose to their feet._

"_It's not if I give you a heads up!"_

"_What heads up?" _

"_Don't be a sore loser." She thought to him as he nudged her shoulder with his nose. They fell at a steady pace._

_They went separate ways to shift back to human form. Jasmine hunched down low behind a tall hedge and began to shift forms. At this moment it felt like fire was spreading across her body burning through her flesh to get inside. She could feel her bones start to shift back and her fur was beginning to retract. A few muscle spasms later she was finally done. Her breathing was heavy but she was no longer in pain. She felt as if she had just done her morning workout. Changing always felt like that, in the process it's miserable but afterwards you feel the wonderful effect it gives. Being slightly exhausted she waited a few moments before putting her clothes on. After a seconds rest she quickly changed and sprinted up the path to find her mate. A few seconds after she began her quest, she found herself rolling in the dirt with a largeman laying on top her. The one she had been looking for had knocked her over and was now smiling down at her with those beautiful emerald green eyes she loved so much. She found so much in those eyes. _

"_You're such a defenseless little thing aren't you? Someone could just snatch you up. Good thing you're the Alpha's daughter or you'd be slaughtered out there." Giving her a mischievous grin he jumped up off of her and began to run towards the meeting hall. She smiled to herself and ran after him. They continued this game of chase until all the sudden an ear shattering sound of the bells rang throughout the packs village. Wasn't really that loud they all just had sensitive ears. Jasmine stopped dead in her tracks. "He is gonna kill me."She hung her head low as her mate's hand gently cupped her chin and pushed her head up to look at him. _

"_Another pack meeting." He said quietly, barely above a whisper but she knew that he was hurt. His family ranking was so low that no one even wanted the Souza's at a pack meeting. Some 'social creatures' she thought. _

"_You know what? How about we go by the lake and have a swim eh? Missing one pack meeting won't hurt my father any. Might be good for him to be let down a couple times. He won't have such high expectations from me anymore."She looked up at him with big blue eyes and a wide smile hoping that he'd take her bait. But he wasn't having it._

"_You've missed five meetings in the last three months. And the fact that you're in cahoots with the lowest ranking omega in the pack pretty much kills the Alpha." She let out a low growl. _

"_He has no reason to judge you. The ranking system is outdated and needs to be put to bed. Yes we need leaders but there is no reason to call a whole family weak based on one individual. Besides if we were ranked on individuality you have the marks of an Alpha." He could tell she was getting wound up. Her voice began to rise. "The least would be what a lead warrior? With your skills in combat it's ridiculous that they wouldn't consider you for training. All of its bull crap. You are more equipped to be Alpha then Hank is! They-" He held up his hand to cut her off._

"_Hey it's alright, i'm fine. The jokes on him. I'm dating the Alpha's daughter." He ran his thumb over her lips and smiled down at her. She looked into his beautiful green eyes. Full of warmth and strength. He leaned down and gave her a soft gentle kiss. She smiled against his lips and returned the favor. A second ear splitting ring broke their trance and they were pulled back into reality. He nudged her towards the courthouse._

"_Go, I'll meet up with you later." He started jogging in the opposite direction, then spun around so he was facing her and yelled out "I wanna hear all about Miss Gina and the crazy brutes!" He flashed her one last charming smile and then disappeared into the woods. She shook her head and ran towards the courthouse, her senses picked up the bad odor of sweaty werewolfs and stinky diapers. She could faintly hear the old bags begin to gossip. _

_Jasmine slipped in through the back door. The building was old and worn out. It had 3 levels. A basement, upstairs and a middle floor. The front of the building had wide glass doors you could see Marvin's laundromat. The building was old but was one of her favorite places. They had all major activities in this building and since she was the alphas she's been to almost every event. She knows the whole town like the back of her palm, which is good for sneaking around. Not that she did that sort of thing, it's not lady like. She creeped in through the short hallway leading into the lobby. It was crowded with men and women of all ages. She felt a hand grab her arm and start pulling her to the basement. _

"_Come on stinky." A very feminine voice whispered. Jasmine smiled as she ran down the stairs. The two girls quickly walked to the hidden girls bathroom. The girl plopped down in a rounded chair, slipped of her sandals and tucked her feet underneath her. She pointed to the stall behind jasmine._

"_A brought some new ones. I figured that way people wouldn't think you didn't have any clothes." Jasmine smiled she used to have a blue dress that she would hide down here so whenever she was running late she could just throw it on and be good to go. She looked over the collection and saw a black long sleeved mid thigh, a lavender laced spaghetti strapped and lastly a simple white summer dress. She shook her head, these dresses did not come from her closet. She threw on the black and walked out of the stall._

"_So do you think Hannah's gonna care if i wear her clothes?" She looked to her best friend. The girl just shrugged._

"_Hey it's to better the cause. Besides she likes you better than me anyways i could never steal her clothes."_

"_That's because you're a midget Soph." She wasn't a midget, she was 5'2 barley and very petite. She had ash brown hair that fell right below her shoulders and big brown eyes. Her skin tanned to almost perfection and she had a little button nose to top it off. She was absolutely adorable. Well on the outside anyways, she was fierce and didn't take crap from anyone. The two had known each other all their lives. They even claimed each other as sisters. Even their parents would say that. Sophie and Jasmine were almost inseparable and knew everything about each other. Hannah would use to say that they were mated. _

"_Yeah well you two amazons are the same size. Besides your clothes suck." Sophie smiled and all Jasmine could do was shake her head. She went for her boots when she got hit with a tissue box. She turned to Sophia and glared at her. _

"_DO NOT ruin my outfit with those beaten down boots. Flats are in the corner." Jasmine rolled her eyes and picked up the simple back flats with a small black tied bow on them. She slipped off her socks and slid into them. She stood in the mirror to see that her hair was all wind blown and could see leaves and grass in her hair. Sophia grabbed a brush and began to help her tame the beast. The two silently fixed her hair and Sophia started to get restless and began bombarding her with questions._

"_So Cams not coming?" Jasmine shook her head. Sophia looked at her through the mirror, saddened eyes. _

"_Jas when are you gonna tell your dad?" Jasmine wasnt planning on telling her dad. She dreamed though, dreamed of the day her real dad came back. Not the obsessive Alpha he's become. Her old dad, who would have respected them, would love Cam. She remembers the days when he loved everyone. Now he was cold to the bone. He didn't care about anyones happiness. Jasmine doesn't even think he cares about his own. He says everything he does is "for the good of the pack". He used to call them family, treated everyone equally. It didn't matter if you were the lowest ranked he would go to your house and have a meal with you. She misses that man with all her heart. She used to be her father's daughter. He took pride in her. "You're flaws only make you stronger if you perfect them" he would say. Everyone would say how she was practically the spitting image of him. That no one could deny that he was her daughter by the way she talked and carried herself. They still say those things just a lot more quietly now. She even looked like him, dark hair, blue eyes and pale skin. But now that's all they had. Another bell rang through the building pulling her out of her thoughts._

"_Come on, we gotta go find a seat." the two girls ran up the stairs and unto the auditorium. People were still standing around talking to one another. Thank goodness, Jasmine thought as she sped walked down the aisle to sit beside her mother. Her younger sister had her face buried in their mother's soft honey blonde hair. Ava looked just like their mom. Soft curly blonde hair, hazel eyes and naturally blush cheeks. The resemblance was incredible, even though Ava was only five years old, but still. Her mom leaned over to kiss Jasmine's cheek._

"_Hey baby."_

"_Hey mama." She laid her head on her mother's shoulder opposite to Ava. _

"_You tired much?" Her mother gave her a wicked grin. Jasmine couldn't help but turn red._

"_Uhh I went for a run before, I lost track of time." Her mother nodded._

"_Yeah sure. I'm surprised Cam didn't have you here early." Jasmine's smile faded. _

"_He didn't know about it." Jasmine looked to her mom, she could see the anger start to rise. The last two years have been painful for them all, but mostly her mom. The man she fell in love with is no longer the man she's mated to. But Jasmine knows her mom's love runs deep for anyone who earns it. No matter how bad things got she would never leave him. She shres the same foolish dream as her daughter. _

"_Well maybe he can come over and have dinner with us tonight. Your father will be in a council meeting and besides I've really been craving that special lasagna he makes. Whatever he puts in that just makes me hungry."_

"_Are you sure you're just not pregnant?" Her mouth formed a small o shape and then turned into a grin._

"_Are you saying I'm fat?" The two laughed at each other until they heard Lance Peterson begin with the opening speech. Jasmine just looks forward and tunes everything out. Nothing she hasn't heard before. The meetings drone on and on, Jasmine wasnt paying attention until towards the end when her father said her name._

"_And in return my son Hank will be mated to the daughter Elliot the Alpha of Broken Timber Pack, he will take the position as Beta. And my daughter Jasmine will be mated to the Alpha of the Silverton Pack. These alliances are made for protection and assurance for our future. That is all for this meeting, until next time you're all dismissed."_

_(PRESENT)_

I read carefully over the email again.

**Hey kiddos, **

**So have you thought anymore on my offer? Your last email was pretty vague and didn't even touch on Washington. Yall know you mean the world to me. It would be a fresh start for everyone. You already know who would be selected as Alpha no surprises. Destiny and I would love it if ya'll would be apart of this pack. So once you finish up there just give me a call and if Derek wants to be apart of this new pack then he will. And y'all are welcome anytime but if you want the position as Alpha you better call quick Mel. You have until fall comes that gives you three months babe figure it out…**

The rest of the email talked more about him and my parents and how this is what they wanted yada yada yada. I love Paulie and if Derek wants us to leave I will gladly call him up and say hey we're in. I thought that is how this would go. I didn't think Derek would want much to do with us. Especially after talking to the Cains. It would be good for us. To build a real home with people who understand us. We wouldn't have to run anymore. We deserve that. I was lost in thought when a ding came from my computer pulling me from my thoughts and looked to see that I had a new message. From d_souza. _Hmm who could that possibly be?_I took a deep breath and opened it.

**Souza's**

**I have given it a lot of thought about whether or not I want to hear the information you have and who you are. Honestly I don't want to care. I do want to know more about the experiments. So if you have more information on them I would like to hear it. Tomorrow at Dawn's Cafe, 2:30 only the alpha. **

**Derek S.**

He was smart having only one wolf to worry about, making sure we didn't do anything stupid like hurt him or his companion. Who I am guessing will be his mate. It was tomorrow so I had time to prepare the documents. I didn't want any lies with this. I quickly informed Paulie to let him know I would try and make a decision by the end of this month giving us plenty of time. I set the laptop away from me for a second, _what if he wants nothing to do with us? _Doesn't matter we found him, we're gonna talk to him that's what dad wanted us to do. I pulled at my bracelet lost in thought once again.

_What about my mate? _Ugh! No don't think about that! Focus on the goal! I told myself.

The door to the room opened and two huge idiots fell through the door. My son riding on the back of his "noble steed".

"Bentley get off of him he doesn't like it when you do that." Cyrus, our male dog, whimpered when I pulled Bentley off of him. Cyrus loves that boy to death and if he wanted to sit on his back like a horse he would be a horse. As soon as Bentleys feet hit the ground the two raced to the kitchen. Luna lifted her head up from the bed to look at the two lunatics. She huffed and laid her head back down on her paws. I looked back at my brothers.

"When I meet with Derek tomorrow you two need to stay here with Bentley." Luke went to protest "We are not letting you go by yourself!" I used my "Alpha" glare and he automatically backed down. "That was a condition he listed so don't question it. I will meet with him and we'll go from there." Bryce nodded and walked to the small kitchen area. Luke looked on the verge of a change and he probably needed it to because he was too upset, he needed a good run. Sensing this, Luna stood up and padded her way over to him pushing her head underneath his hand. He looked from her to me and just walked out of the small room with Luna trailing not far behind.

I sighed and spent the rest of the day getting ready for tomorrow. After getting the stuff together I felt exhausted it was already past 12 so I curled up next to my son and fell fast asleep.

_The trees dance to the wind's song as I ran through the woods my paws hitting the dirt from beneath me as it flew in the air. A familiar scent tickled my nose. My tongue slipped out in a wolfish grin. As I ran faster knowing I wasn't alone.. The scent filled my head and danced across my thoughts. Attacking all logical thinking I had once been proud of. I spotted a flash of black fur in the trees no longer kept hidden amongst the branches. I came to a halt and made sure he knew I was in on his little secret. I couldn't change as fast as he could nor would his be as painful as mine. He came into view. No longer a panther prowling through the woods but was a boy on a hunt. He looked right into my eyes never cowering to my killer glare. He came closer in result I bared my teeth at him. A low teasing growl slid from my throat. All he could do was laugh at me. That there pissed me off as he came even closer with his hand stretched out as if he would dare to pet me. I snapped at his fingers. He gave me a dirty look and I let my tongue slip out in a wolf grin again. He came closer this time I didn't move a muscle. I felt fingers bury themselves into my fur. I pressed my body into his hands only to realize that I was no longer in my wolf form. His hands cradled my face and he leaned closer his brown eyes staring right into the deepest parts of me that no one's touched before. A small smile started to form on my lips, I leaned to him our lips skimming each other h-_

_"WHA_ POW!" something small came into contact with my ribs. Trying to push the pain away. I opened my eyes I saw a laughing Bentley rolling around all over the bed. I sighed and pushed myself up on my elbows looking around the room, Luke was passed out on the floor and Bryce was sprawled across the bed. They would not sleep in the same bed at the same time so they do different things were winner gets bed and loser has to fend for himself.

I looked at the clock to see it was still early so I decided to go for a short run. Getting up out of bed Bentley immediately ran to the "kitchen" for breakfast. I always thought about what it would be like to live in a real house where everyone gets their own bed. That's what Paul was offering. Hopefully after today I could give an answer, but right now all I could do was take it one step at a time. I walked in the kitchen pulled out a box of cereal and some milk. The motel room provided a small makeshift kitchen. I poured him a bowl (styrofoam from the dollar store) and placed it in front of him he digged greedily in. I just rolled my eyes and sat down next to him and went through my emails again. I got another one from Paulie, one from Lucy and two from the supernatural clinic about Bentley.

I quickly opened one from the supernatural clinic. The first one just explained different health care plans we could use, but considering we might be joining Paulie's pack then who knows. The next one went over Bentleys medications. It was hard for them to actually prescribe us anything for him. Especially since his biological parents were not the same race. It's very rare for a person to express two traits of supernatural genes. Plus he's a mix of two different extinct supernaturals doesn't really help. His mother was a Benandanti and his father was a Xana. They were one of the first in the Phoenix Project. Considering they were both successful the Edison Group decided there should be a second test. Whether or not the first generation could have children. What they found is that by altering the genes there would be many problems. Their first baby died and then the mother died giving birth. It was very stressful on the mother her body wasn't equipped for having children. From my understanding all the other subject couldn't even get pregnant. I looked over to Bentley and watched as he took his spoon and pretended it was an airplane. I smiled at my son and leaned over to kiss him on the head. He looked up at me with those big brown eyes and smiled back. He wa one of the reasons I wanted to be a doctor, well a supernatural doctor. There is no telling on how many experiments have been going on and with all the genetic manipulation it's becoming harder. My mother specialized in werewolf medicine and loved it. I just hope that once we get this over maybe we can finally settle down and start our lives.

After ending my day dream about the future I decided to go for that run. I quickly got dressed and grabbed a water bottle. Luna was at my heals following me out the door. I started at a slow pace then went on full blast with Luna staying close to my side. I could sense the excitement in her run. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth and hair was pressed down against the wind. We ran until I caught my foot on a rock and flew forward. I lifted my hands in front of my face to prepare for impact. I could feel the dirt and pebbles in my skin as I layed there on my stomach. I didn't wanna get up. I just wanted to lay there forever and sleep. The burning in my legs made my decision easy. After a few peaceful moments lying in the dirt I began to felt uneasy. Like something was watching me. I went completely still and tuned in to my surroundings. I could hear Luna's shallow breaths and the birds flying from branch to branch. I inhaled deeply as many different scents rushed to meet me. One in particular was very familiar, not the sweaty dog or Luna sitting next to me. Not the wonderful smell of nature but something else my fogged brain couldn't register. I jumped at the sound of a falling branch. I turned to see it lying only a few few feet away and looked up to see a figure moving in the trees. I stood up so fast that my head started spinning and I almost fell over. I could hear Luna begins to whine and finally regained my balance. I looked up at the tree to see that whatever was their was long gone by now and honestly I didn't have the energy to care.

_Bet you'll care when that 'thing' comes back to get you._

I glanced at clock for what seemed like the hundredth time since I got here.

_You've only been here for five minutes_

Well it feels like forever. The small cafe wasn't completely empty but had such a comforting atmosphere. It's actually the same cafe where I first spotted Derek in this town. I wondered if he had remembered that little detail. I don't think so hopefully it's just a coincidence. Just like how I also spotted another person on that day. I shook my head trying to shake the thought away.

_Keep doing that, people are gonna think you belong in a nut house. Besides you can't stop thinking about it. He's practically bound to your Soul now. _

I sighed, that's not the point. I've never met this boy and my mission isn't for him it's to give Derek all the information necessary and then be on our way.

_Yeah like it will be that easy. _

It will if I don't think about it and pretend it's not happening.

_That's what you said about the changes but you still turned._

That's completely different. That is who I am, it my nature.

_He is apart of you. He is in your nature. You aren't very smart._

That was rude.

_Well you're the one that called yourself stupid. All this conversation is just you talking to yourself. _

"Would you like a refill?" I looked up to realize a that was not the voice inside my head talking. I smiled and nodded.

"Water please." The blonde teen nodded and walked off with my cup in hand. I could feel my phone buz in my pocket and I looked down to see a text from Bryce. It was a video of Bentley and Cyrus playing in the creek not far from the hotel. Bentley had his pants rolled up and was barefoot stomping in the water. Cyrus was prancing around getting mud all over Luke. I couldn't help but smile at the pissed look on his face. Then a giggling Bentley running right into him. So giddy with laughter that he doubled over. Luke picked him and holding him over his head. Bentley held his arms out and pretended to be an airplane. He had such a soft spot for his nephew. Both of my brothers did. They could be those intimidating guys you'd ever meet but for him they fold so easily. They're very protective but in most cases werewolves who belong to a loyal pack are. All three of us would lay our life down for the other. We were family of course but we'd do the same for Paulie. Being apart of a pack is being in a family. A short ding that notified me I have a new email pulled me from my thoughts. It was another one from the Supernatural Clinic. I frowned at my phone hoping it was only some type of family deal and nothing serious. I went to tap on the email when a male voice said "What a jerk, ugh to stand up a pretty girl like you? So how late is the douche?" I finally looked from my phone to the stranger sitting across from me.

He had spiked up blonde hair and dark almond shape eyes. His dark blue jacket really set well with his tan skin tone. He wore a cocky smile that sugged at each corner of his lips. Finally it dawned on me who this boy was.

"He's actually not late at all." I said small smile playing on my lips. I might as well go along for a bit. I deserve a little fun.

"Really? Do you think he'll mind if I keep you company?"

"Hmm I don't know." I looked him right in the eye and gave him the sexiest smirk I could muster. And his cocky little smile faltered. Werewolves aren't just big and dumb. We are smart and intelligent creatures. The supernatural world doesn't give us enough credit. Right now I had this boy right in the palm of my hand all because I understood body language. It might not seem important but it's the key to almost everything. Werewolves can sense danger. We can tell when someone is lying, if they're afraid, excited, annoyed, pissed all these things without them saying a word. It's second nature to us but we also know how to manipulate those feelings. Just like I know that the boy in front of me had the intention of trying to get me to fall in his charming little game. Little did he know that it only comes natural for me. It's easy for us to intimidate the crap out of someone, or to make them feel at ease. Right now I was gonna settle for flustered.

"Uh… So does your.. Umm?" I broke eye contact and leaned back in my chair smiling at him. I reached for my cup that was placed on the corner of the table. I looked over at the waitress she nodded to the boy in front of me and lipped 'you go girl' and gave me two thumbs up. I smiled and looked back to Simon.

"So are you the plus one Derek brought?" I was actually expecting him to bring his mate along but it was his choice. Simon finally snapped out of it and gave a sheepish smile.

"Ugh no actually, he doesn't really know that I know about your guys meeting." I raised a brow at him and he took a deep breath.

"I heard him and his girlfriend talking about it and I wanted to meet you for myself." I nodded. That's understandable, if my brothers had a family no one knew about and their were asking them to meet up I'd be cautious too.

"So are you really Derek's sister?"

"Biologically speaking? Yeah."

"How do you know that Derek is really related to you?"

"My parents have been following y'all around for the majority of my childhood. If Derek isn't who I think he is I'm gonna be seriously pissed. Besides if Derek wants a DNA test I won't object." Simon nodded and went to ask another question before I held up my hand to stop him.

"Look I promise I'm not trying to be rude but I'd rather that all your answers should come from Derek. Its his business to tell you not me." He nodded again and started to stand before he sat back down.

"Can you please not tell Derek that you saw me? I don't want to intrude on him just yet. Like you said it his business."

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Right before he left her turned back around and stuck out his hand for me to take. I did and we shook hands as he said.

"I'm Simon by the way." I laughed a little.

"I know my family has been stalking you remember?" He scratched behind his hand and murmured "oh yeah". He gave a final wave and slid out the cafe doors. I shook my head at the whole situation and turned to find the blonde waitress sitting across from me. What is with people doing that?

"That boy is so cute!" She squinted her nose and smiled at the last word. Her voice was a high pitched lacy tone. It sounded innocent and sweet. That exactly what she looked like too. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a quick pony. Her big brown eyes were framed perfectly in light makeup and her little button nose gave her an adorable cuteness. I could tell she was small, maybe 5'3 at the most? Not to the bone skinny but I bet a lot of the girls at her school thought she was.

"So did you get his number?" I finally realized that I hadn't said anything yet. I let out a small laugh and shook my head,

"No he's not really my type." I shrugged it off like it was no big deal but she thought it was.

"Ugh he is my type!" She fell back in her chair dramatically and gave me a sad smile. "He is on the basketball team at school almost everyone knows who Simon Bae is."

"You go to school with him?" I asked now fully invested in the conversation. She nodded.

"Yep Willow Park High. I know he lives in a really small town my friend Chloe lives like 5 minuets away from him. Which is convenient for her considering she is dating Simon's brother. It's not really a town though it's more like a neighborhood. In a way I guess."

"What do you mean?" My eyebrows drawn downward.

"Well it's a new up comming place. It used be full with old nude people." The girl shivered and went back to explaining. "Apparently this big company bought it and wanted to start building it up. It already has a small clinic and cute little library but other than that they are still building. They wanna make their own school and markets. All the kids their are really close and they got bussed into our school. For a while they were doing there own thing but the district got nosy and stepped in. But it is what it is and now they go to Willow Park." She smiled and went to say something else when a soft chime came from the door. We both turned to the sound and saw a small blonde girl walk in. The girl in front of me leaped to her feet and ran full force at the other teen.

"Chloe! I didn't know you were stopping in?" The smaller blonde looked a little dazed but finally was able to get her ground and smiled at the girl infront of her.

"Yeah, Derek and I are actually coming to meet someone…" She trailed off looking around the small cafe to try and spot me. She pulled her eyes away when a tall teenage boy with pitch black hair touched the small of her back leaning in her ear to whisper, I hadn't even noticed him. But through the waitresses talking I couldn't listen in not that I really needed to because immediately after the boy stood up straight the blonde haired girl's eyes snapped to mine.

"Huh that's funny Simon was just in here a minute ago. He was actually talking to the redheaded girl in the back. Do you guys know her?" Chloe turned to her friend.

"This is my first time meeting her." For some reason I got the feeling she was wrong. I recognized her sent and not from the mall either when we talked to Derek. I mean it registered deep somewhere but I couldn't place it. _You know her. _How though?

"Well she is really easy to talk to. She lept me blab on and on. Didn't say a thing she seems really nice. Anywho my break is almost over what'd you say I get you your regular huh?" She smiled at the couple Chloe nodded her thanks. The girl nodded and walked back behind the counter.

This was it, this is the final act. After this little meeting Derek might never want anything to do with us. I took a deep breath and kept myself in check. Derek walked behind Chloe and pulled her chair out for her, she murmured her thanks and sat down giving me a warm smile. Chloe expressed warmness and even though she was still cautious she was friendly. Derek on the other hand was closed, cautious on alert. Which is understandable but I tried to show friendliness and caution as well. I wanted to make sure this went as well as it could. The girl came over quickly with their drinks.

"Here you go." Chloe looked up to her friend.

"Thanks Gracie." Gracie? That seemed to match perfectly. The waitress, Gracie, turned to me.

"Do you want anything else?" I smiled.

"Yeah actually can I have some hot chocolate?"

"One delicious cup of hot chocolate coming up!" She spun in her heel and left us. The tension was awkward. Chloe seemed friendly enough but Derek was making this really weird. He wouldn't even look at me. He kept staring at the wall behind me. Chloe looked like she was about to say something when Derek finally spoke up and cut her off.

"What information do you have?" _Straight to the point. _I reached around me to pull the two containers I had brought. They were decent sized and one was blue the other was green. I pointed to the blue.

"The blue one has all legal documents, medical records, birth records, information on the experiments, Associations my family has been affiliated with. It also has pack information and people you can contact for anything. Of course you don't have to but if you needed a reference it's all there. Family lineages werewolf learning studies. My mama was a doctor for werewolves and made sure that we knew our bodies so everything you need to know about why we change and how it works is all in there. I converted most of it to hard drives. It's kinda hard to carry around tubs of info all the time. History and Pack info is all in there. Your biological family information is in there. So factbox basically." I then pointed to the green box. "That is all personal stuff. Letters to you and your dad and your brother. Pictures of us and my parents made videos, multiple. The went deep into this box. They wanted to let you know what happened and how they felt and who they really are." I looked at him and saw his eyes fixed on the green box.

"Look you can do whatever you want with them. But I can't keep them, I can't get rid of them. It's all yours so here you go." I said scooting the boxes closer to him. I looked to Chloe to see her eyes trained on Derek a worried expression on her face. I started to gather my things when Derek said.

"What happened to them?" I took a deep breath.

"They were killed." A look passed over his face and he looked to me.

"When? How?" He looked so perplexed. He looked at me and I knew I had to swallow down those tears and tell him what he needed to know, what he deserved to know.

"My mama died when I was 12. These men lit our house on fire and trapped her in." He nodded as I continued on. "My papa died 2 years ago he was on a mission and it went south."

"On a mission?" I bit my lip. How far should I go into this? I can't lie to him but I don't know who he is or who he'll tell.

"My papa was apart of this 'organization' against Cabals and companies experimenting and enslaving supernaturals. More like a secret agency if you will, S.P.A"

"Spa? Where you get messages that's real clever." I rolled my eyes.

"Supernatural Protection Agency. S.P.A." Derek nodded. I waited for Derek to say something else but he didn't so I decided that it was time to let go.

"Derek, my pack and I understand who your real family is. My parents have been telling us since the day they found out they would never raise you. Mr. Bae is your father and Simon is your brother. We aren't here to force you to be with us we just want you to know that we are here for you."

"Do you know who the Cains are?" I involuntarily shivered. "I'll take that as a yes then." He said flatly.

"Yeah I heard they were looking for ya. Unfortunately we had the displeasure of meeting them right after you did. Theo Cain is my father's biological father. It's all explained in the letters."

"So what now? You've delivered the boxes to me. What's next?" I shrugged.

"Well that's really up to you. I mean if you want us to leave we'll go. You have a life here a family here we wouldn't want to ruin that for you." He looked right into my eyes. It amazes me how his eyes are the exact same as my dads.

"What does your pack have?" I shrugged again.

"We have options." I said. He nodded and looked over to Chloe. As he did so I found that Gracie had put my hot chocolate on the small table like she did earlier, I didn't even notice. I reached over and picked it up and brought the cup to my lips, the drink wasn't really hot anymore but still delicious. I was pulled from the sweetness when I heard Derek's chair squeak against the floor.

"I'm gonna take these to the car." And hauled of both boxes. Chloe perked up and looked me right in the eye.

"I'm Chloe Saunders and I know Derek hasn't really said that he wants you in his life but I think it'd be good for him. We don't have any werewolves nearby and no resources have made actual contact with him. I was hoping that you would come to a cookout at my house tomorrow around noon?" I blinked a couple times and wrapped my head around it. She was basically telling me to stay a little longer but it wasn't Derek telling me. _Hey the mates the next best thing right? _I shook my head a little.

"I don't know it's gotta be up to Der-"

"I would like for you and your whole pack to come." I was shocked by his statement and smiled. Might as well.

"Okay, we'll be there."


	4. Chapter 4

_Jasmine quickly raced around the room throwing clothes into a duffle bag. She heard something thud on the floor behind her. She turned to see that Soph was climbing in through her window. She went back to packing her things. She was so angry and hurt by her father. As soon as the meeting was dismissed she ran straight home and began gathering her belongings. Soph walked over to her best friend and began placing items in the bag._

"_I told Beau to tell Cam what happened at the meeting. He was on his way over there now. I went by and bought some necessities for the road. This is from Beau and me." She reached over placed rolled up bills in her hand. Jasmine shook her head but Soph took the wad of cash and shoved it in her front pocket. _

"_You're my best friend, I want what is best for you and the only way for that is for you to be with your soulmate. You can't do that here." Jasmine only saw sincerity in her friends brown eyes. She hugged the girl so tightly that Soph had to lightly hit her so she could breathe. The girls smiled to each other and continued their tasks. A light wrap at the door had the girls throw the bags under the bed quickly._

"_Hey bug can I come in?" Jasmine recognized her brother's voice and she stood to let him in. As she opened the door she could see the strain in his features. He looked tired, no doubt from trying to comfort Hannah. When she saw how broken down he was Jasmine couldn't keep it in anymore. She let everything flow from her. Tears burned her eyes as she clung to her brother as he patted her back and rubbed circles whispering reassurances to her. _

"_Jas it's all gonna be okay." Jasmine just shook her head trying to bury herself even further into his chest. _

"_No Hank it's not. How are you gonna go off and marry some woman you don't know? How can you do that to Hannah?" Soph spoke up behind them. Jasmine turned to see her friend, she could finally see the tears she tried so hard to fight. Hank had been like a brother to Soph. Soph had considered them all her family even more so her own sometimes. Jasmine could see it now. All the hurt her friend had carried in her. She didn't want to let it hit her she was denying the whole thing. _

"_Sophia Lanae you know I love Hannah but this is my dad's will for me. I can-" _

"_Yes you can! Take Hannah and go." Soph looked so determined but he looked her in the eye and she began to waiver. She finally gave in and fell in their arms and the two girls began to cry more and more. So much that they started to fall asleep in Hank's arms. He quietly placed them on Jasmine's bed. Hank left them and went to the living room grabbing a book and sat down on the couch. For a few moments he was able to distract himself but all he could see was his sweet Hannah. He could always spot her in a crowd, her wavy blonde hair was so blonde it was practically white. That was the same color when they would hunt. Her hazel eyes were always bright and full of life. She could run for hours never tired always wanted to do something and go places. Her craziness was infectious so much that she convinced him to sneak out in the middle of the night and go cliff diving. He smiled at the memory. He couldn't help but laugh at the similarities between the Holt sisters. Hannah was a secret type of crazy. She didn't outwardly act like she did in private and she never did anything too extreme in a sense. Sophia Holt on the other hand. The girl was a wild child and everyone knew it. She might be a cutie but the girl was pure sass. She had all the boys wrapped around her finger, especially a Beau Carter. He smiled sadly at the thought of never waking up to the two yelling in the middle of the street fighting. Hannah would grab a bowl of popcorn and would sit on my porch with both of my sisters sitting next to her._

"_Who do you think will win this time?" Ava will ask sweetly._

"_Soph" Both Hannah and Jasmine would reply at the same time never taking their eyes off the two lunatics yelling in the street. _

_A wrap at the door pulled Hank out of his thoughts and turned to see his mother heading to open it with Ava trailing behind. The minute the door opened Ava shouted _

"_Cam Cam!" As Cam walked in the door Ava launched herself at him. He swiftly picked her up and she immediately began to cuddle up to him. _

"_Hey hows my girl?" Ava giggled like she always did when he said that. He turned his attention to Hank's mom._

"_Hi Miss Layla." She smiled at him._

"_Hey Cam are you gonna stay for dinner?" He shook his head._

"_Is Jas home?"_

"_Yeah she's asleep now do you want me to wake her up?" Hank asked. But again he shook his head._

"_No I actually wanted to talk to you." Hank nodded and he looked to Ava._

"_Hey sissy can you help mama with dinner while Cam and I talk?" She tightened her hold on Cam and shook her head. _

"_No! He just got here!" Hank sighed she was really attached to him. But Cam knew how to get through to her._

"_How about you go help your mama and I'll bring you Mr. Fluff butt, huh? What do ya say?" She pursed her lips and scrunched her nose then smiled and nodded._

"_But you have to promise to come see me before you leave got it?" She was wagging her finger around trying to use her 'big girl' voice. Cam smiled and bowed his head to hers and scrunched his face similar to hers "got it". He put her down and Layla offered to give him a dish to take back home but he refused. _

_Cam sat across from Hank out in the back yard. _

"_So you heard?" Hank nodded towards Cam. He looked forward and slowly nodded. _

"_Is it a good deal?" He looked to Hank his green eyes filled with so much sadness. _

"_We don't need it. Its pointl-"_

"_That's not what I asked. Is it a good deal?" He looked so cold and broken but Hank knew he what he wanted to hear._

"_Is it beneficial? Yeah sure, alliance treaties, more resources but we don't need those things Cam." Cam just shook his head he looked completely defeated. _

"_She deserves more." _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_This Alpha can give her so much more than I could ever give her. What does she need with me? What could I give her? How can I protect her when I won't even be heard? My existence doesn't mean a thing but hers does. She will have a good life Hank. I won't let her fall with me."_

"_You are not worthless. Your existence does matter. It matters to my family."_

"_Not your father." He said quietly but Hank heard. _

"_Who cares what he says?" Cam let out a small laugh._

"_Are you gonna go through with it?" Cam said looking up at him. Those emerald eyes pierced right through. _

"_I-I He's my-"_

"_She has to go through with it." Cam stood from his seat. "Don't tell Jas I came over unless she asks. But if I don't see her tomorrow tell her…" He trailed off but Hank knew what he was going to say._

"_I will Cam. I will." _

_(PRESENT)_

We sat in the truck for a good five minutes staring at the scene before us. It's not that we've never been to a cookout. We have plenty of times when we were younger. Everyday it seemed like we went to a neighbor's house but this was... weird. We didn't realize what we are actually doing, we didn't realize we were exposing ourselves to strangers. I didn't know any of these people how was I supposed to protect my pack? How-

"Hey mystery chick!" The greeting interrupted my thoughts, _stop worrying._ I turned my head and saw the waitress from the coffee shop heading towards our truck. I waved through my rolled down window and smiled. Well I knew one harmless person. She ran up to the truck and leaned against my door. Just as she did this I hear Lucas let out a low growl. I turned back narrowing my eyes at him. _What's his problem? _

"What was that?"

I turned back to the girl not remembering her name.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" Trying to avoid the question.

"Oh not long. Hey I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm Gracie." _Gracie! That's what it was! _She held her hand through the window. I gladly took it.

"Melody." She smiled and lifted herself away from the truck.

"Well I'm real happy you came. Now I won't be the newbie with this group." She gestured to the group of people standing around. I studied them intently. I tried putting names to faces, well bodies anyway. A tall blonde haired boy was standing next to a tanned, dark haired girl. He threw a an arm around her shoulder pulling her in to whisper something. She nodded and turned her attention to the people in front of them. A tall brunette boy stood in the center with two blonde girls on each side of him. He seemed to be explaining something to the group with very dramatic hand gestures. At least until a dark haired girl walked right in the middle of his demonstration and pulled the blonde boy away. From behind me I heard Bryce begin to unbuckle his seatbelt. As he started to climb out he grumbled "I'm hungry." Hearing this Bentley screams "oh me too!"

"Okay baby just wait a second." He was now getting worked up, wiggling around in his car seat. Bryce just reached over to him and started getting him out of the seat.

"I'll take him with me. Ready Bubba?" He asked Bentley and he responded with nodding his head, ready to get out of that car seat. I smiled and watched my brother carry him off.

"Oh I'm getting hungry too. You wanna get something?" I nodded to Gracie and started to unbuckle until a hand grabbed me. I glanced over at Lucas with furrowed brows. He looked at me with pleading eyes. I nodded and turned back to Gracie.

"I'll meet you over there, okay?" She smiled and nodded. Once she left I turned completely in my seat to look at Lucas.

"What's wrong? You aren't exactly keeping a low profile. What's with the growling? You have better control than that what's wrong with you?" I glared at him in disbelief. Ignoring it he mumbles "I don't know why. It- it just slipped out." Just before I was about to say something else, I noticed how his pupils were dilated and the blue in his eyes shone so bright. He looked fidgety and smelled different. Kinda like he was about to change. I noticed the goosebumps on his arms but he was radiating so much heat. He looked toward Gracie again and turned back to me.

"I have this weird feeling about her…"

"Like a bad feeling?" I was now on alert. If he got a bad feeling about Gracie and I didn't catch it…

"No not necessarily. I've never- I don't really know how to explain it. You don't sense it?" I looked down and shook my head.

"If you think she's a threat then-"

"No just.. Let's just be careful, okay? It could be nothing." _I doubt it could be nothing. _

"Okay if something happens tell me. Promise?" He nodded. That wasn't good enough for me. I held out my pinky. Lucas rolled his eyes but he held out his own and wrapped it around mine. I smiled and he rolled his eyes again and dropped out of the truck grumbling about how I am so "childish". I hopped out of the truck grabbed my phone and shoved it in my pocket. I spotted Bryce and Bentley standing off to the side. Bentley was hugging Bryce's legs trying to tuck himself in between them. I smiled and started to head towards them when a blonde Asian boy blocked my path. He squinted his eyes, crossed his arms and frowned at me. In a split second that frown grew into a flirtatious grin, eyes widening. I rolled my eyes, _there's a lot of eye rolling today, _and mimicked his stance.

"So whatcha doin here?" He said his voice a tad tense.

"I was invited. Actually my brothers are here too." I said nodding towards Lucas who was now standing next to Bryce. Bentley was now completely wedged in between Bryce's legs. Flailing his little arms trying to break free while Bryce and Lucas carried on their conversation.

"By who?"

"Chloe." He frowned.

"Why would she do that?" I shrugged.

"I don't know maybe she was just trying to be nice." He thought for a second and then nodded his head. By the look on his face it shouldn't have been a surprise. _That's probably her thing then. _

"Does Derek know you're here?" I opened my mouth to say something until words spoke for me.

"Yes I know she is here. I also know that her brothers and son are here as well. What I don't know is how do you know who she is and why are you being a jerk to her?" I turned to see Derek standing with his arms folded across his chest glaring at his brother. I looked back at Simon to see him wiggling in place. Just as he opened his mouth a sweet voice spoke up.

"Hey! I'm so glad you made it! Did you just get here?" I turned to see the voice was Chloe. She had her hair thrown up in a bun and little wisps of baby hair go untamed. Dressed in a cute top and shorts while I stand here in my ripped up jeans a plain old tee and curls that I didn't even bother to brush this morning.

"Yeah, we've been here for about two minutes and the guys have already devoured half of the food. Sorry." Chloe laughed and looked behind her to Derek.

"Don't apologize, Derek eats like a nine month pregnant lady." Derek didn't seem to like the comparison and the look on his face was priceless. Chloe laughed again and wrapped her arms around him standing on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"Aw don't pout, you know you're my pregnant lady." She said giving him a cheeky smile. He frowned down at her but only for a split second. A small grin tugged at his lips and he just rolled his eyes looking down fondly at her. Derek turned back to Simon with a withering gaze. Before he could get a word out, a burst of laughter erupted behind me. Turning I see Lucas trying to pour water into his mouth and failing miserably. The front side of his shirt was soaked and his face was red. He was bent over coughing while Bentley tried patting his back to help. Bryce was to busy laughing to even care that his brother was choking. All of this seemed so familiar. Then it dawned on me.

"Are there peppers over there?" I looked to Chloe and she nodded with a questioning look on her face. Derek looked at them as if they were about to perform circus tricks in the middle of his girlfriend's backyard. I quickly walked over to the buffoons. _So much for first impressions. _

"Are you serious right now?" I said giving Lucas and Bryce a hard glare. Lucas watered eyes glanced at me.

"What it's just a game. We were bored and it's not like anyone can refuse that face." I looked down to see my son giving me the cutest begging face. He actually looked suspiciously a lot like Lucas when he would do that to our papa. _I wonder who taught Bentley that… _

"Okay you've had your laughs, now seriously try here." They nodded. I felt bad, I hated being the buzz kill. I just didn't want any unwanted attention drawn to us. Which is basically any kind of attention.

After the whole pepper problem Chloe invited us to sit with her and Derek. Bentley sat in my lap eating a cut up hot dog and some corn. Chloe sat next to Derek holding hands. Bryce and Lucas sat on each side of me, eating more food. I was too anxious to eat. For multiple reasons. It all felt really… awkward. Chloe, always the icebreaker, spoke first.

"Thank you guys again for coming."

"Thank you for inviting us." Bryce said next to me with his southern twang. His curly hair fell in his eyes. Bentley chirped up at his voice. "The food is really good, thank ya ma'am." Chloe smiled.

"Well thank you but I didn't make a thing. My dad and Derek spent all morning getting everything together."

"Chloe's not much of a cook." Derek said, one side of his mouth turned up. Chloe swatted at him playfully.

"Hey! I invited people to come and enjoy all the hard work you did." She smiled at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I was wondering how long you guys were staying. I was thinking maybe we could get together as long as you're here." I could feel my brothers eyes on me, even Derek's. I just responded with "it depends." I shrugged my shoulders, Chloe's brow furrowed and Derek's frown deepened.

"Depends on what?" That almost sounded like a growl which kinda pissed me off.

"You, we leave when you tell us too. If you say go then we will. That's how this relationship will work. We meet on your terms from now on, unless it endangers my pack." I gave him a fixed look, he had to understand this.

"So I if I tell you to leave you will go?"

"Just say the word and we are gone." _What about- _I pushed the thought aside, which physically pained me. It was like burying apart of myself deep inside and letting it rot there. I couldn't afford for it to do anything else. Derek looked at me then to the rest of the pack. I could tell everything was starting to settle in and he physically seemed to relax.

"Okay." He nodded to me and let a small smile touch his lips. "Since you're already here can I ask a couple of questions?" I smiled.

"Yeah go right ahead." Derek didn't hesitate, he was eager to learn about our world. He asked basic questions like do all werewolves experience major pain during changes and how young did our parents changed. He referred to them as "your" but I was happy he was asking so many questions. He didn't go into anything too personal just based around packs and the change. The conversation took a weird turn and I didn't think my three year old should be in the middle of it.

"Hey Chloe can I use your bathroom?" She nodded and directed me through the hallway with Bentley in tow. I placed Bentley on the double mirror. The house wasn't so big. Coming in through the back door was an open area with a nice sized kitchen off to the side which opened up to the entry. There was a small hallway on the other side of the kitchen and at the end was an office. The bathroom was huge, a double sink a fancy tub in the middle and a separate stand up shower off to the side. A hidden toilet was nuzzled in the back as well. Would we ever have home to stay in again? Bentley has never had that, we've been moving around too much for him to have his own bed. Ugh that made me think of Paulie's offer again. I wanted to say yes and I figure I will, just… not yet. I grabbed a washcloth from the side (it looked clean) and gently rubbed Bentley's face to clean it up some. Once I made sure he had no evidence of food on him we left the bathroom. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts I didn't realize the man I rammed into.

"I'm sorry, I -" The man's scent hit me like a ton of bricks. _You know him. _Apparently I know everybody in this stupid town. I looked up to see his face. He was average height, average build, his hair had begun to gray and you could see the tired look burned into his soul. His eyes met mine and a slow smile started to form.

"Melody Souza" he chuckled "I knew you'd come around sooner or later." I frowned.

"How do you know me?" He flinched at the question. He reached behind to rub his neck and looked away.

"I guess it has been a long time. I used to work with your mom and dad. I was apart of their unit at the Agency."


End file.
